hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 18
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Josh & Eli's first lap dance, Star Trek Voyager, Joel's wife's C-Section, what the cast would do in the event of a zombie attack. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00 '- Betting on Flaming Burrito *'1:00' - Intro - Angry Inch *'2:52' - The Vault is launched *'4:15' - uStream *'5:15' - Last podcast's sound effects *'6:09' - Josh's apology to Chris *'7:09' - They Call Her One Eye http://www.box.net/shared/q675idt6ok audio *'9:10 '- Nun Rape *'10:10 '- Jizzmopper http://www.box.net/shared/yx9u3kuizu audio *'11:25' - Jaguar Room - Josh and Eli's first lap dances [http://www.box.net/shared/ci3dfchbnd First lap dance & Ass Sweat] *'13:00' - Ass sweat *'14:13' - Afro Ninja: The Movie *'15:18' - Ed Norton in legal battle with Marvel - Rob Schneider is the Hulk *'16:45' - Stan Winston died *'17:26' - Top Gear coming to NBC, hosted by Adam Carolla *'18:53' - Sarah Silverman Match Game *'19:40' - Star Trek: Voyager *'20:47' - 'Teeth' poster - Vagina Teeth Advertisement *'22:48' - Prostitute Review website taken down *'24:15' - Joel's C-Section story - "empty her like a cooler full of sausage" - Josh is actually disturbed http://www.box.net/shared/li8urmjb67 audio *'27:20' - CERN Particle Accelerator - faster internet *'28:19' - Josh's eviction notice - Vow of opulence *'31:44' - The "final" season of Smallville - Doomsday is a bartender *'33:05' - Man gets Windows Vista to work with his printer *'34:25' - Internet died *'36:57' - Mail Sack *'37:08' - Question: Did you play around with Spore Creature Creator? - Fruit Fucker *'40:05' - Antique Shop with Josh wearing a "Jesus is fucking metal" T-Shirt [http://www.box.net/shared/4jbh6kxjxa Antique shop, graduation party, armoires] *'41:50' - Joel's wife's graduation party with Josh's T-Shirt *'42:50' - Armoires full of old people's possessions - Old relatives and candy - The cast as evil, cussing grandparents *'46:52' - Question: The Host's Lament - Live Drawing - Can't draw breasts *'48:11' - Did you read Steven King's Carrie? - Dirty Pillows *'49:15' - Colorado kid taught Joel how to curse - learning to curse on the playground *'50:12' - 4th Grade - The Shining *'51:13' - Hot to Trot - A talking, cursing horse - Cursing Epiphany *'51:50' - Question: Does the crew give feedback on their look in the comic? *'52:25' - Eli's an ass on the elevator *'53:30' - Back to drawing *'55:06' - The Dutch Oven *'55:35' - Question: How difficult is it to sketch yourself? *'56:00' - Drawing the rest of the cast *'57:20' - Naked model with a boner http://www.box.net/shared/a6aocqo8ed audio *'1:00:10' - Question: Did you download Firefox 3? - What apps/add-ons have you downloaded? *'1:01:48' - Question: Did you read io9's summary of the unfilmed Darabont script for Indy 4? *'1:03:08' - Question: What do you think of the third season of Venture Bros? *'1:05:40' - Question: Have you thought of monthly animations for the comic? *'1:07:10' - I want to make cartoons for Adult Swim *'1:09:15' - Question: How did all of you guys meet? - quick version http://www.box.net/shared/6qanuuzjft audio *'1:10:55' - Question: What happened to the kid who got his shirt returned? - Parents finding bad CDs & magazines *'1:20:00' - Do you watch The Middleman? What are you watching for summer TV? *'1:20:45' - Texas Tea - Oil Show *'1:21:35' - Question: Josh's hand vs Joel's hand? *'1:22:40' - Question: What show should zombies attack? [http://www.box.net/shared/iumia6sxnv What show should zombies attack - through - Jurassic Park Zombies] *'1:24:28' - Zombies on game shows *'1:25:42' - Judge zombies *'1:27:25 - '''Question: What do you call a pack of zombies? *'1:28:05''' - Jurassic Park Zombies *'1:28:53' - Question: Would you join Starfleet? *'1:30:12 '- Fed Con - Star Trek *'1:31:48' - Can't stop the Serenity - Dallas guy stole money *'1:33:20' - Back to Star Trek *'1:35:07' - Question: Will Battlestar Galactica end the same way after the rewrite? *'1:36:07' - Question: Do you watch Dr. Who or Torchwood? *'1:36:55' - Question: In the comic, do Josh, Joel, and Eli live together? *'1:38:30' - The Wedge *'1:40:35' - Question: How do you feel about your portray in the comic? *'1:43:20' - Denise & abortion jokes & gladiators *'1:45:08' - Question: Do the Hijinks Ensue cast treat you (Joel) differently? *'1:45:48' - Josh: Bombs Away *'1:48:10' - Catonmyface Shirt *'1:49:35' - Question: Eliminate people you hate, replace them with people you like? *'1:51:10' - Josh's crap on ear *'1:52:27' - Question: You seemed to have oppressive childhoods, how did you rebel? - Atheism *'2:03:15' - Video of Joel's mom viewing the podcast *'2:03:50' - Question: Who are the top 10 commenters? *'2:04:40' - Question: Josh: Have you gotten your Venture Bros T-Shirts yet? *'2:04:53' - Question: Who's the best character in television, movies, etc? *'2:10:07' - Question: What happened to Man/Bear sex? - Rape is not funny *'2:12:25' - Walrus fucks a penguin *'2:13:22' - Firefly tattoo *'2:14:18' - Question: Do you have any geek tattoos? - Josh: Worst tattoo in history *'2:16:27' - Question: What Gearbox games should I buy? - Secret Hitler Mustache *'2:18:38' - Question: Cloverfield vs Cthulu? - Will Cloverfield's dad cut off his money *'2:21:10' - Question: What cars does Cloverfield's dad sell? - Geo-Metro *'2:23:04' - Ending - It's Raining Men Category:Podcast